Segundas oportunidades o segundos errores?
by Berethsong
Summary: Luego de enterarse de la muerte de su hermana Arya y su medio hermano Jon Snow, un giro del destino pone a Alayne en una posición en la que podría salvar a su familia y quizás incluso a Sansa... o Alayne es catapultada en el tiempo y tiene que lidiar no solo con ser una desconocida para su familia sino también tener convivir con la niña que una vez fue.
1. Chapter 1

Alayne

-Los dioses sean buenos al parecer el lord comandante de la guardia nocturna murió, lo sabias- cuando las palabras salieron de la boca de Randa por un momento Alayne pensó que había escuchado mal, ¿el Lord comandante?, Randa le había dicho que el nuevo Lord comandante era el hijo bastardo de Lord Eddard Stark y él no podía estar muerto, "todos pueden morir estúpida" se dijo Alayne, ¿Cómo había muerto?, ¿se había caído de la pared?, ¿Habían sido los salvajes?

-¿Q-Que?-pregunto Alayne sin saber que más podía decir.

-el chico, el bastardo de Lord Eddard Stark, traiciono sus votos o eso se dice, ¡dejo que los salvajes atravesaran el muro¡ puedes creerlo?- "no" se respondió a sí misma, Alayne no lo creía Jon nunca haría eso, era una mentira malvada igual a la que hicieron contra el padre, los acusaron de traidores igual que a Robb pero ella sabía que era mentira todo era una mentira para insultar el honor del padre y de Robb y ahora también el de su medio hermano Jon, mentiras, mentiras, mentiras, pensó Alayne amargamente "fue culpa de los Lannister o los Bolton".

-no, no lo creo- respondió Alayne cuando encontró su voz, fingió intentar acomodar su cabello para retirar una solitaria lágrima, que se escurría por la esquina de su ojo, Jon Snow era el medio hermano de Sansa Stark, no el de Alayne, ella no tenía hermanos muertos solo a su padre Petyr, Jon Snow no era nadie para ella y no debía llorarlo.

-mmm, el pobre chico debió volverse loco, además de dejar entrar a los salvajes quería que el reloj luchara para retomar winterfell de los Bolton, pretendía usurpar a su hermana Lady Arya y su señor esposo-, ¿Arya?, ¿Arya estaba viva y casada?.

-Arya nunca se casaría con un Bolton ellos mataron a su hermano- las palabras salieron antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

-Lady Arya-corrigió Randa puso con una sonrisa, "¿cómo puede estar sonriendo?",

-además la pobre Lady Sansa también se casó con un Lannister, el enano, ni más ni menos- pero Lady Sansa no quería un Lannister, todo menos un Lannister, Arya Stark no querría un Bolton, ellos traicionaron y mataron al rey Robb, ¿será su marido bueno con ella?,¿ cómo fue Lord Tyrion con Sansa?, "los Bolton son malvados, ellos le quitan la piel a la gente" el pensamiento le dio escalofríos empezaba a sentir mareos como si algo diera vueltas dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Cuando?, ¿Cuándo murió?-, pregunto Alayne no quería pensar en Lady Arya y su esposo.

-¿Quién?, Lady Arya o el chico bastardo-Randa la miraba como si pudiera ver a través de ella, de sus secretos.

-Lady Arya esta…- no pudo terminar la oración la cabeza le daba vueltas las lágrimas caían libremente ahora, Alayne había escuchado cosas, padre le dijo que eran rumores y mentiras de la gente pequeña que no merecían su atención que se casaría con Lord Harrold pronto y volvería a casa, había escuchado que Lord Stannis murió y que los Bolton mataron a su ejército, el invierno impedía que las noticias viajaran tan rápido como antes le había dicho su padre, eso debió haber sido hace algunas lunas.

-Los dioses se llevaron a Lady Arya luego de tener a su heredero- Randa se acercó a ella suavemente y le paso un brazo por los hombros, como si intentara consolarla -Lo siento cariño, lo siento mucho tenía que asegurarme de que fueras realmente tú, siento tus perdidas Lady… Sansa-Alayne se alejó de Lady Myranda como si la quemara, "¿porque me llamó Sansa?, soy Alayne ¿quién más sería?, Sansa está muerta con su padre, madre, hermanos y hermana muertos no hay lugar para ella", pero incluso si Sansa estaba muerta Alayne quería saber… saber que le paso a lo que quedaba de la familia de Sansa, como murió su medio hermano, como se llamaría el bebé de Lady Arya…

-El muchacho, quién lo mató- su voz era firme y su rostro era duro a pesar de las lágrimas.

Randa intento decirle que descansara o cualquier otra cosa que Alayne no escucho, -¡Quién fue! ¿los Lannister o los Bolton?- Randa la miro sorprendida como si hubiera algo malo en ella.

-Lo siento mucho, me temo que lo que tu hermano hizo es traición sus motivos pudieron ser nobles pero traición al fin y al cabo, intento que la guardia atacara a los Bolton, puso en peligro la vida de sus hermanos de juramento, no fueron ni Lannisters ni Bolton ni Freys, fue ejecutado por traición por sus hermanos de la guardia-"esos no eran sus hermanos" quería decirle "sus hermanos eran Robb, Bran y Rickon" entonces Alayne ¿o Sansa? Deseo que murieran todos los traidores que el invierno los convirtiera en hielo, que murieran de hambre, o que la pared de hielo les cayera encima, Jon no era un traidor estaba segura de eso, sus falsos hermanos mintieron lo llamaron traidor y lo mataron como lo hicieron con Lord Eddard hace mucho tiempo.

-Creí que te merecías saber la verdad Lady Sansa, lo siento mucho, mucho de verdad, mi padre, todos te protegerán, nadie te entregara a la reina…

"eso no es verdad" Alayne quería gritarle, empezó a correr quería ir lejos, muy lejos, alejarse de la mentirosa, Myranda Royce era tan mentirosa como todos, nadie puede proteger a Sansa después de todo no pudieron su padre muerto ni su hermano muerto, ya no hay nada para ella ni siquiera una hermana o un medio hermano, que crueles eran los dioses cuando supo que Arya vivía resulto que ya era tarde ella yacía en las frías criptas de Winterfell, "¿tendrá una estatua también?, ¿cómo la tía Lyanna?", sacudió el pensamiento tan pronto como vino, no hay nada para Sansa Stark solo Cersei Lannister, solo su esposo enano… nadie que la quiera, ni siquiera su tía la quería, prefería lanzarla a su muerte que tenerla cerca, su primo Robert también se iría pronto, el maestre le había dicho que ya no había nada que hacer, ¿porque no podía morir Cercei Lannister o Walder Frey?, escucho la voz gritando tras ella.

-Lady Sansa….Lady Sansa- no supo en que momento su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas o en qué momento sus pies se detuvieron y cayó sobre la nieve fría, " yo no soy Sansa, Sansa está muerta, solo queda Alayne", pero el dolor en su corazón no era de Alayne tampoco los recuerdos, una niña jugando con sus hermanos tirándoles nieve, una niña sentada en las rodillas de su padre mientras le contaba historias, una niña cuya madre cepillaba su cabello, "Quiero ir a casa, quiero estar con ellos solo con ellos", "no perteneces con ellos" dijo una voz , "Sansa pertenece a ellos no Alayne", levanto la mirada y había un enorme lobo de color blanco con ojos escarlata brillantes como rubíes "¿te he visto antes?" Había querido preguntarle pero el lobo salto hacia donde ella estaba, entonces todo fue oscuridad.

Alayne despertó sacudiendo su cabeza, le costaba mucho trabajo ver claramente, en cuanto su vista se aclaró lo suficiente se quedó quieta como una estatua, el lobo blanco no estaba por ninguna parte pero este era como uno de los lugares de sus sueños, sentía como si hubiera estado en este lugar "…quizá en otra vida estuve aquí", seguía soñando seguramente, estaba en un bosque, recordó a dos niños uno de cabello rojo y otro con cabello oscuro que corrían tirándose nieve mientras enormes lobos corrían y cazaban " sí, eso fue en otra vida" en otra vida este bosque la asustaba nunca se alejaría de su padre o los guardias mientras estuvieran aquí, ella nunca sería como cierta niña de cabello marrón que corría intentando mantenerse cerca de sus hermanos o buscando aventuras "Alayne tiene cabello marrón" siguió caminando entre los árboles era un sueño extraño, no había nieve "ojala hubiera nieve, así sería más bonito" levanto la vista hacia los enormes árboles, hacía las nubes grises en el cielo, ojala pudiera quedarse en este lugar para siempre, pero escucho ruidos y para su horror sonaba como si estuvieran cerca, demasiado cerca, no les había prestado atención por mirar hacia las nubes "me atraparan, me llevaran a la reina" este no había sido un sueño no estaba en el bosque de los lobos, seguía atrapada en su montaña de piedra y hielo, se había perdido mientras corría y ahora la llevarían a la reina, perdería la cabeza como Lord Eddard, como Robb, estaba llorando histéricamente ahora, se puso la capucha de la capa como si eso pudiera ocultarla, quería correr pero no sabía a donde…

-oye niña, ¿estás bien?, ¿estás herida?- se congelo cuando escucho la voz del niño, sonaba familiar de una manera extraña-¿necesitas ayuda?- entonces se dio vuelta para enfrentar a la voz y por un momento Alayne pensó que se desmayaría, "es una trampa, trampa, trampa" este niño se parecía al de sus sueños, el que corría junto al chico de cabello rojo.

-¿Sansa?, ¿Sansa, que haces aquí?- eso es, querían que caiga por eso mandaron a este niño a seguirla, se parecía mucho al medio hermano de Sansa, pero Jon Snow murió siendo un hombre, este era un niño, "un mentiroso".

-¡ No soy Sansa!, ¡Alayne, mi nombre es Alayne!- le grito mientras intentaba retroceder, el chico se acercó aún más a ella, por lo que en su intento de escapar tropezó con el dobladillo de su grueso vestido haciendo que la capucha cayera de su cabeza, el niño se detuvo de golpe-Alayne, Alayne, soy Alayne- repitió suavemente en el suelo.

-yo… lo siento Alayne, creí que eras mi hermana ¿necesitas ayuda?, ¿estás herida?- el niño le ofreció una mano, la miraba con confusión y curiosidad como si fuera una cosa extraña como un animal que nunca había visto, ignoro el gesto y se levantó sola.

-no te acerques- advirtió y el niño retrocedió, estaba a punto de correr cuando dos personas aparecieron, eran un chico de cabello rojo y otro al que hubiera preferido nunca volver a ver...

-¿Jon que sucede?, ¿quién es…?-el chico abrió mucho los ojos cuando la vio pero Alayne no lo dejo terminar corrió hacia él y lo abrazo tan fuerte que casi lo hizo caer, Sansa había deseado volver a ver a este chico desde aquel día en el septon de Baelor, este chico estaba muerto hacía mucho "igual que el otro" comprendió Alayne, quizás Alayne también estaba muerta.

-hermano, hermano- dijo mientras sollozaba en su hombro, luego lo soltó suavemente y abrazo al otro chico, al de cabello oscuro, fue un abrazo silencioso pero tan lleno de lágrimas y llanto como el primero, "es muy dulce estar muerta", la idea la tranquilizo, hasta que lo vio, un hombre de ojos grises se acercó con expresión confundida" padre, perdóname padre, abrázame" pero las palabras nunca salieron, empezó a sentir que el mundo se arremolinaba a su alrededor, intento mantener los ojos abiertos pero no lo logró, sintió que volvía a caer pero esta vez no lo hizo, alguien la sujetaba, era su padre que se había acercado a ella, entonces todo era negro de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon

Jon podía estar seguro de que nunca le había pasado algo más extraño en toda su vida, todo había sido normal al principio, había salido con padre, Robb, Theon, Jory y algunos otros guardias a cazar, Jon conocía bien esa parte del bosque solían ir a menudo por eso nadie se preocupó cuando se alejó del grupo para intentar cazar un conejo, había intentado ser lo más silencioso posible pero accidentalmente había pisado un puñado de hojas secas que espanto al animal, la frustración hizo que pateara las hojas y ramas secas pero justo en ese momento alguien que al parecer estaba bastante cerca empezó a llorar, la curiosidad hizo que se dirigiera hacia donde estaba el ruido, solo había tenido que dar unos pocos pasos para llegar a donde ella estaba, si no hubiera estado tan concentrado en apuntar al conejo la habría visto desde el principio, él había pensado que quizás era solo una niña perdida después de todo muchas niñas se perdían en los bosques, una vez habían llevado a Arya y se alejó tanto que tardaron horas en encontrarla, pero esta no era solo una chica perdida, ella había estado dándole la espalda la primera vez que él le habló para ofrecerle ayuda luego ella se volteó de golpe y fue entonces cuando la situación se tornó inquietante por decirlo menos, en el momento en que la vio habría jurado que ella era Sansa, tenía los mismos ojos azules casi celestes, los que Sansa compartía con sus tres hermanos, los mismos pómulos altos, la misma pequeña nariz pero luego intento correr y se tropezó fue entonces cuando la capucha cayó de su cabeza y el cabello que se asomó no era rojizo sino marrón oscuro casi negro y ella no era una niña de diez años era el llanto la que la hacía parecer una niña pequeña, probablemente tenía la misma edad que él y Robb e incluso era un poco más alta que ellos lo notó cuando corrió hacia Robb como si fuera un pariente al que encontró después de la guerra incluso lo llamó_ hermano_ antes de llorar aún más fuerte sobre su hombro, eso también lo había asustado paso de un llanto de histeria y miedo a uno de tanta agonía y tristeza que le había erizado el cuerpo, Robb se había quedado quieto como una estatua mientras ella lo abrazaba, lo mismo le había sucedido luego de que ella soltara a Robb y se arrojara a sus brazos con el rostro totalmente mojado por las lágrimas, por un momento había deseado devolverle el abrazo pero entonces vio llegar a su padre que los miraba con el ceño fruncido probablemente tan confundido como él y Robb, la niña comenzó a desvanecerse y la sostuvo para evitar que cayera, Robb intento salir de su estado de conmoción para ayudarlo a sostenerla aunque en realidad era bastante liviana, aun así padre llegó hacia ellos de un par de zancadas y levanto a la niña inconsciente fácilmente "Debemos llevarla con Maestre Luwin" dijo preocupado y empezó a correr hacía el castillo llevándola en brazos, Jon se preguntó si en ese momento realmente creyó que ella era Sansa, ahora estaba en la torre del maestre fuera de la habitación donde atendían a la niña, junto a Robb y Theon quienes también habían admitido confundirla con su hermana, llevaban un buen rato discutiendo lo que sea que haya sucedido en el bosque de lobos.

"Una niña loca, ¿Qué más sería?" dijo Theon con desinterés lo que le ganó un ceño fruncido por parte de Robb.

"Solo estaba asustada" Jon dijo bruscamente "quizá buscaba a su hermano, por eso te confundió" dijo mirando a Robb.

"Bueno se parece mucho a Sansa, ¿Crees que buscaba a un Robb de cabello oscuro?" soltó Theon sonriendo y rodando los ojos, todo era una broma para él, aunque tenía que admitir que uso la misma lógica cuando hizo a Robb la sugerencia y ahora se sentía estúpido, al menos Theon estaba bromeando no considerándolo como una opción real "Quizás hasta tenga un medio hermano bastardo con cabello rojizo" dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande que la anterior.

"Ya basta Theon" dijo Robb "Debe ser una niña noble que se perdió en algún viaje, su ropa era demasiado buena para una niña común, por eso esta tan asustada" su ropa no solo era buena pensó Jon _debería estar asándose con ropa tan pesada a menos que… _

"Es del sur nadie en el norte estaría con ropa tan pesada, el clima es casi cálido estos días" Robb asintió de acuerdo, pero entonces lord Eddard y maestre Luwin salieron de la habitación donde atendían a la niña, _Alayne, _le había dicho que ese ere su nombre al menos una docena de veces.

"¿La niña está bien padre?" pregunto Robb, parecía realmente preocupado por su bienestar.

"Alayne, me dijo que se llamaba Alayne" a Jon le parecía cruel seguir llamándola _la niña _cuando había dejado más que claro cuál era su nombre, su padre asintió antes de responder.

"Alayne está bien, tenía un poco de fiebre pero no está herida, estaba muy alterada antes de desmayarse, así que maestre Luwin dice que solo deberíamos dejarla descansar, estará atento por si llega algún cuervo preguntando sobre una niña perdida, ahora ¿Qué paso chicos?, ¿Cómo se encontraron con ella?" padre pregunto mirándolos a los tres atentamente.

"Intentaba cazar un conejo, luego la escuche llorando me acerque para preguntarle si necesitaba ayuda pero la confundí con Sansa y empecé a llamarla así, ella se enojó y me dijo que se llamaba Alayne, parecía muy asustada como si… si temiera que alguien la encontrara porque intento correr y se tropezó".

El padre parecía un poco sorprendido por lo último, Jon había considerado ocultar sus sospechas pero decidió que era mejor ser honesto así que continúo con su parte de la historia, luego intervino Robb.

"Me llamo hermano, estaba muy triste, quizás estaba con su hermano y se perdió, aunque también abrazó a Jon" dijo mirando a Lord Eddard a los ojos, ahora su padre parecía más triste por ella que curioso.

"Podría ser del sur por eso esta tan abrigada no está acostumbrada a este clima" agregó Theon repitiendo lo que Jon y Robb habían discutido hace rato, el padre asintió de acuerdo con su observación.

"Quizás deberían ir a comer algo, es posible que no despierte pronto, quizá es lo mejor, una vez descansada y más tranquila podrá decirnos como termino en el bosque" los tres asintieron y se retiraron.

Fue difícil cenar teniendo en cuenta las preguntas de Arya y Bran sobre la niña misteriosa incluso Sansa estaba bastante curiosa antes de felicitarlos por actuar como caballeros y rescatar a una doncella perdida, le había costado quitarle la mirada de encima mientras buscaba todas las similitudes que pudiera encontrar entre ella y Alayne, Robb y Theon también la miraban con atención, era una suerte que estuviera tan distraída conversando con Jeyne porque no pareció notar en absoluto los tres pares de ojos que la miraban tan atentamente como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

En cuanto terminó su cena fue junto a Robb a su habitación intentando huir lo más rápido posible de sus hermanos pequeños.

"Eso fue muy raro" dijo Robb frunciendo el ceño "fue como si la conociera, sabes, cuando me abrazó quiero decir, como si su tristeza fuera mía también nunca me había pasado algo parecido"

Jon había sentido lo mismo por un momento, pero pensó que se debía a que nunca había visto llorar tanto a una niña, ni siquiera Sansa cuando Arya le corto el cabello había llorado tanto

"Sentiste pena por ella, eso es normal, además se parece a Sansa quizá te hizo pensar en qué pasaría si ella fuera la que se perdió" esperaba que los dioses nunca permitan que algo así sucediera con sus hermanas.

"No es eso, Jon, quiero decir, sí, ella me recordó a Sansa pensé que era ella al principio pero… olvídalo es una tontería" sacudió la cabeza y se acostó en la cama.

Jon se acercó poco después, nunca habían compartido habitación ni siquiera cuando eran pequeños, Lady Stark no lo permitiría, aun así siempre solían ir a la habitación del otro, ahora tenían tres y diez años por lo que cada vez se escabullían menos pero cada vez que decidían compartir habitación hacían cualquier cosa menos dormir, jugarían o escaparían hacia las cocinas o simplemente contarían historias de miedo, pero esta vez solo se recostaron y durmieron, había sido un día extrañamente cansado después de todo.

Eddard

Cuando Eddard Stark entro a sus habitaciones su señora esposa lo esperaba sentada en el borde de la cama leyendo un libro, le había prometido explicarle lo que había sucedido en la noche cuando los niños se fueran a dormir de esa forma podrían hablar sin interrupciones, Catelyn había visto a la niña y al igual que él estaba abrumada por el parecido que esa niña tenía con Sansa y en este caso con ella misma.

"Cat" saludo a su esposa con un beso y se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

"¿Qué paso Ned?, ¿quién era esa niña?" pregunto sin perder el tiempo.

"No lo sé, los chicos se cruzaron con ella en el bosque de lobos, le ofrecieron ayuda pero estaba demasiado aterrorizada para prestarles atención, Jon dice que su nombre es Alayne y Robb dice que ella lo llamo hermano, cuando me acerque a ellos ella estaba llorando y se desmayó, por eso decidí traerla para que la revisara el maestre" su esposa lo miró entre compasiva y preocupada.

"¿Esa niña lo llamo hermano?, de donde pudo haber salido, las niñas no solo aparecen en los bosques, si se hubiera perdido habría gente buscándola además Alayne no es un nombre del norte…"

"Así es, por su vestimenta los chicos creen que ella es del sur, quizá pertenece a alguna familia de comerciantes, ciertamente no está vestida como una campesina, lleva una capa de piel de zorro e incluso una pulsera de plata"

Catelyn frunció el ceño profundamente, ahora lucia desconfiada "¿por qué esa niña se parece a mi Sansa?, eso es lo que no entiendo, por un momento jure que era a mi hija a la traías en brazos, ¿por qué ella se cruzó con nuestro hijo de todas las personas?, hay algo malo con ella lo presiento, quizá alguien le ordeno acercarse a Robb y Theon intencionalmente quizás…"

"No lo creo" dijo negando con la cabeza "estaba genuinamente asustada y el maestre Luwin dijo que tenía fiebre eso no es algo que pueda fingirse, Jon dijo que estaba aterrorizada y Robb que empezó a llorar desconsoladamente luego de verlo" Ned intento mantenerse tranquilo incluso cuando su esposa se levantó y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación.

"Entonces ella tiene al menos un hermano, según lo que cuenta Robb, quizás tengas razón y sea solo una niña perdida, los dioses quieran que sea eso Ned y que encontremos a su familia pronto, deberíamos informar a todas las casas, podrían darla por muerta, las niñas no sobreviven en los bosques solas"

Ned asintió, Cat tenía razón sobre todo si sus familiares eran comerciantes como sospechaba, sus padres podrían irse y nunca más volver a saber de ella, aunque no pudo imaginar a un padre simplemente rindiéndose sin saber que le paso a su hija.

"No creo que tenga más de un día perdida, su ropa estaba bien y ella no lucia hambrienta o algo parecido, mañana podemos preguntarle de todos modos" sea lo que sea que Alayne tenga que decir, Ned estaba bastante interesado en escucharla y sabía que Cat y los niños sentían lo mismo, se sentía más tranquilo pensando en ella como Alayne en lugar de _la niña que se parece a Sansa_, Ned nunca pensó que alguna vez podría confundir a cualquiera de sus hijos con otra persona hasta hoy y eso lo asustaba.


End file.
